


sign of life

by nikmood



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikmood/pseuds/nikmood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All her life, Tara's been waiting for this moment to arrive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sign of life

I realize that I should be the responsible adult and try to stop Dawn from smoking so much pot. But then again, if I was a responsible adult, I wouldn't be sitting here with my ex-girlfriend's ex-boyfriend and a seventeen year old former ball of glowy green energy and trying to decide which one of them I want to be kissing more. Of course, I always had a little Veruca Salt in me; I can't pick between these two beautiful creatures. I want them both.

Life's pretty good. Plenty of weed, plenty of good tunes, plenty of good company. The only thing that could make it better is if certain people would "accidentally" on purpose lose their pants.

Heh. I never thought pot would turn me into a horny perv. Little innocent virginal lesbo Tara Maclay, lusting after jail bait and a penis.

But what a piece of jail bait. Coltish legs and big doe eyes that look at you and make you feel like you can do anything and everything. Long long hair she's forever dying colors previously only found on tropical fish. Plus, she can roll one hell of a tight joint. Always a personality plus in today's society.

And Oz, with his bleached blonde hair with blue tips and nose ring, being Mister Laid Back and Cool. Teaching us how to play the guitar while we listen to his battered Nirvana bootlegs, the speakers pouring out the tinny strains of "All You Need is Love". Making spaghetti at three a.m. because Dawnie and I have such a wicked case of the munchies.

The three of us...well, the four of us if you count everyone's favorite cousin Mary Jane...we're family. Which makes the whole "please lose your pants and start making out with me pronto" vibe that I send out every 3.8 seconds a little disturbing. Except, not so much. Together's together, no matter what. Dawn, Oz, and I have formed our own band of rag-tag togetherness, and that's the most important thing in the world to me. And that's not just the THC talking either. Well, okay. It's about 30% the pot talking.

My Momma used to love Van Morrison. She had all his records. And when I was a little girl, she used to sing to me, especially "These are the Days". And it's kinda like I'm living that song right now. These really are the days of the endless summer.

You know what? I really don't ever see the three of us going into the fall either. We're right where we're meant to be, doing what we need to do to survive and thrive. All my life, I've been waiting for this moment, for these two people. And now I have it.

And I'm never giving it up.


End file.
